


If looks could kill

by minimoonp



Category: Original Work, cursedmuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22114540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimoonp/pseuds/minimoonp
Kudos: 1





	If looks could kill

Sinne sat there in Brawnfawn, waiting for his order to be ready. He couldn't stop glancing every now and then at one of the employees behind the counter. The gears in his head were grinding extra loud, and they were all thoughts mostly centered around Sinne himself, that was what startled him. Apparently the odd blonde (with the name Blu, if he caught the name tag right) was holding some sort of grudge, since it seemed he really just wanted to stab him. Sinne didn't remember messing with anyone though, for once, so this absolutely baffled him. Maybe he was a fan of Sin, who recognized him as her Cryptid bodyguard, Abella had been posting pictures again on the social medias. 

Sinne sat there, antsy, until they finally called him up to get his large round of coffees. He was taking them back to Kane Tower. He wondered, for a moment, if he should be worried, but Sin was right next door at another shop buying a few things. Nothing could happen that quick. Or maybe it could. 

Blu sat his order on the counter and called him up. He still didn't look too fond of him, but covered it up the best he could with his customer service voice. "Order up for, Sin!"

Sinne breathed out a chuckle. "Boy if looks could kill, I think I'd be dead. You were certainly staring me down there."

"O-Oh, you saw that, huh? Sorry, I didn't realize the expression I was making. I though you looked familiar is all!" He said with a wave of his hand and a gingerly smile. "Here, I know, let me make it up to you! I'll give you another drink on the house. Between you and me, honestly the barista who put together your other drinks isn't the greatest, you'll thank me."

"Well, who am I to turn down free stuff?" Sinne said, but he already knew he didn't want to take it. He was about to put something in it. 

When the barista returned, he held out the cup with the sweetest smile. You'd almost forget that he straight up wanted to kill someone.

"Here you are! It's to die for~"

Sinne grabbed the cup from him, but let it fall, flailing his hands comedically. "Op- oh no, I-" The cup hit the counter with a wet thud, lid popping off and spilling the oddly colored coffee all over the counter. "Aw man, I'm such a butterfingers, I'm sooorry! And after you went through all the trouble. Look, maybe I should just go. Yeah, I'm going to go before I embarrass myself more."

He grabbed up his order and quickly left, leaving Blu to clean up his mess. He didn't look back. Going next door, he could still see Sin in the window of a clothes store. She was buying up a storm after one of her modeling gigs gave her the permission to go on a shopping spree through one of their many shops, on them. A mistake on their part. He poked his head into the door. 

"Hey Sin, I got the coffee." He smiled and she turned and looked back with a determined smile of her own. 

"Oh, that's great darling, we'll get them back before they get cold, I just need to find one more thing." It seemed they both were giving employees a run for their money, as one of them were running around following her with a large pile of clothes in their arms. "Car is unlocked if you want to sit those down, I'll be riiight there~"

Sinne gave her a nod and turned to head back to the car parked out front. He opened the unlocked door, and sat the cup holder down, but refrained from getting in himself. He closed the door and looked around, stepping side to side. 

'If I could just get a good aim... geez does he ever stop moving??'

It was Blu, somewhere, Sinne couldn't find him but he could hear him. He was trying to throw something at him, a knife? It was easier to stop a punch over something flying towards you, so he searched frantically before he finally spotted him in between the two shops. 

"Talk about shooting daggers!" He called out, and the man jumped, startled. "What do you want from me?"

According to Blu's thoughts, his life, his head on a platter, his chosen godly status--wait his what?? Z e e no. What did that mean? 

"I don't know what Zee told you, but uh, you should quit while you're ahead man. I'm not her chosen whatever."

"She said you were, and if I get rid of you, then she'll have no one else to give it to." Blue replied. 

"I don't know if you know Zee, but she says a lot of things, and rushes into things, and has a lot of friends. I really doubt-" Sinne let out a screech as Blu threw his knife anyway. He'd just barely dodged it, but it lodged itself right into one of Sin's windows. She heard this, saw this, and immediately rushed out.

"WHAT THE BLOODY H-"

"Someone's throwing stuff, and-" He'd swiveled her in the direction of his assailant, but it seemed Blu had already booked it. Lunch break over.

"Oh my poor baby..." she muttered in despair at her car. "Are you ok at least, Sinne?"

"Yeah, yeah. Almost getting stabbed and poisoned is just an average Tuesday. No worries."

"Poisoned? Gods they really need to do background checks on the people who work in the food industry." She rubbed her temples. "Come back in. I just need to finish paying and we'll definitely be out of here this time." She said and he followed. 

By the time they got out, the knife was gone.


End file.
